


no control

by jerk3max



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max
Summary: Then, Gavin realises he needs to piss. Badly.





	no control

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first dbh fanfic, really throwing myself in the deep end here aren't I lmao
> 
> written on mobile, no beta, so please excuse mistakes!

Gavin wakes in the middle of the night. 

His alarm clock projects the time into the ceiling, illuminating the room in a soft amber light. 

_2:34am._

Gavin grumbles in annoyance and rubs his eyes, letting his arm flop back down onto the bed. His gaze shifts down to Nines, his muscular body completely still as he pretends to sleep on Gavin's chest. 

There is no subtle rise or fall of his fake lungs breathing, his LED on his temple flashing blue intermittently as he rests in stasis. His powerful arm is draped lazily over Gavin's smaller frame, and Gavin secretly admits he looks almost human when he sleeps.

Then, Gavin realises he needs to piss. _Badly._

His bladder aches as he tries to sit up, struggling against Nines’ dead weight. He desperately tries to shimmy out under Nines’ strong arm without disturbing the android, trying to ease the pressure on his lower stomach. 

He shifts his legs out from under Nines, and he yelps in surprise as Nines’ eyes snap open. 

“Good morning, Reed.” Nines says, LED settling on blue. “It's two forty-one a.m., thirty-nine degrees outside, and cloudy.” 

“Shut up,” Gavin growls, “You're so fucking annoying.”

Nines blinks, emotionless, “Why are you awake this early, Reed?”

“Get off me, tin can,” Gavin says, attempting to sound threatening, “Move your ass before I piss the bed.”

Nines’ stoic face curls into a smirk, “What if I don't?”

Gavin frowns, confused.

Nines slides his leg across Gavin's stomach, straddling his waist with powerful thighs. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Gavin says, heart racing as Nines rests his body weight on Gavin's hips. This wasn't their first sexual encounter, but _God_ Nines had _awful_ timing, “Get off! I'm gonna fucking piss myself you stupid fucking moron!”

“If you need to urinate so badly…” Nines pauses, LED spinning red and pushing shadows into his sharp features, “Then do it here.”

“In bed?” Gavin near-squeals, not making an effort to fight Nines pinning him down, “I- I'll ruin my fucking mattress!”

Nines smiles, grabbing Gavin's wrists as he slides his hands up Nines’ thighs. He pins Gavin's arms above his head with one large hand, “Reed, you and I both know you have a plastic cover over your mattress.”

Gavin whines, wriggling his legs.

“I know you're getting aroused from this, Reed.” Nines says, drawing his free hand down Gavin's chest. He rubs his thumb against Gavin's pert nipple, and Gavin shudders beneath him. “Just let go.”

Gavin feels his face heat up, and he squeezes his legs together. He's desperate now. “Fuck you.”

“Your heart rate is over one hundred beats-per-minute,” Nines says, slowly rocking his hips into Gavin's own, “You're erect, Reed.”

Gavin whines and tilts his face against his arm, “Jerk me off then, tin can.”

“Wet yourself, and I'll think about it,” Nines says, LED glowing a deep red. He rolls his hips hard into Gavin's own and Gavin kicks his legs in frustration. 

“You don't _think_ , idiot,” Gavin grits his teeth.

Nines tilts his head playfully, and presses his free hand against Gavin's slightly distended belly. 

Gavin squeezes his eyes shut and gasps, feeling the smallest trickle of piss slip down his thighs. 

“F- Fuck!” Gavin yelps. 

Nines raises an eyebrow and presses his hand down again. Gavin thumps his feet on the bed.

“Let go, _Gavin_.” Nines says. 

Gavin curves his back, a long moan erupting from his throat as urine soaks through his underwear. He breathes hard and heavy as Nines applies constant pressure, head lolling forward as he watches his piss puddle onto his sheets. 

Then, Nines dips his hand into Gavin's boxers, and pushes them down, “Do you want me to do this?”

Gavin grits his teeth again and growls, “Yes.” 

Nines wraps his hand around Gavin's cock, drawing a teasing thumb over his slit and pulling his foreskin back. Gavin Keens against Nines’ hold, and Nines shushes him gently as he begins to stroke. Gavin bucks weakly, pelvis still firmly trapped beneath Nines’ thighs.

Cursing under his breath, Gavin squirms at Nines’ movements, his urine starting to tingle against his exposed skin. Nines works his hand slowly, leaning forward to lazily mouth at Gavin's neck.

“Don't fucking a- _ahh-_ analyse me, fucking weirdo,” Gavin pants, shuddering as Nines sinks his teeth into his neck. Gavin's toes curl as Nines runs his thumb over his sensitive cockhead.

“I've enough information on you already, Reed.” Nines murmurs against Gavin's sweaty skin. “I don't have a need for any more.”

“Shut up,” Gavin groans, a gasp getting caught in his throat as Nines sucks a deep hickey into his neck. “I’m so fucking close, just get me off already.”

Nines sits back with a smirk, hand moving faster as he brings Gavin to orgasm. Gavin's mouth falls open in a silent moan as Nines rubs a thumb over his frenulum, and Gavin shudders violently as he cums. 

Nines strokes him slower, squeezing Gavin’s cock and grinning as his cum pools in his hairy bellybutton. He rubs Gavin's cockhead with his palm and Gavin squirms down the bed. 

Then, Nines lets go of Gavin's pinned arms, and sits back. 

Gavin pants and relaxes his shoulders, resting his hands on his chest as he catches his breath.

“You should shower, Gavin.” Nines says, moving to the edge of the bed and standing, ignoring the patches of Gavin's urine on his pyjama bottoms. “I'll take care of the linen.”

Gavin let's out an airy laugh and sits up, “Fucking android.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments greatly appreciated! 
> 
> My dbh twitter is @fagconnor800, 18+ only please! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a great day/night wherever yall are!


End file.
